Sleepy Fairies
by Silversnakewings
Summary: A sleepover gone wrong. A group of friends is suddenly teleported into the world of Fairytail! How will they escape? Do they even want to escape?
1. Chapter 1: So it begins!

_This is my first fanfiction, be gentle…._

OKAY! So my crazy friends and I are writing these types of fanfictions! You can find them by their pen names: PhoenixOtaku, and Darthette. So blah blah blah! Nonsense aside, lets jump into the world of fanfiction! By the way these characters aren't mine. I do not own them! They belong to Fairytail!

(My point of view)

My vision blurred as I opened my eyes. I yawned and sat up. I had a severe case of bed-head. I scanned the room. All my friends were spread out all over the floor. My memories slowly came back to me. Last night we all gathered at my house for a Fairytail marathon. I shook my head and my hair flew out in all directions. I tried to make sense of everyone's location. Willow managed to shove everyone into one corner of the room. Rose somehow ended upside down against the wall with her hair smothering her face. Nicole was being crushed by the drowsy Rose. Sage was just fine snoring sprawled out over my legs, immobilizing me. I groaned and tried to shove her off, but she resisted and rolled over onto my stomach, crushing my lungs.

"Willow! Help!" I whimpered, struggling for air.

Willow groaned and tossed a pillow at Sage, who rolled over and growled sleepily.

"I can do what I want…" Sage yawned.

I sprang to my feet and stretched, glad to be free. I looked over at Rose and Nicole, who were beginning to wake up. Willow was on her feet leaning against the wall. Sage, however, was still sound asleep. I looked closer at my surroundings and froze.

**This wasn't my home. This wasn't anyone's home.**

Suddenly, a blue cat dropped onto my head.

"They're finally awake!" He purred.

I reached up and untangled the talking cat from my hair.

**Wait. TALKING CAT?!**

I glanced around at the room we were in. It looked awfully familiar. My thoughts raced through my head. Where the heck were we? I was so panicked I didn't realize everyone else was fully awake and deeply confused. The blue cat started purring and hollered, "Natsu! Look they're awake."

That's when I remembered where I had seen this room before. It was the Fairytail Guild.

"Great! New friends!" An excited voice hollered.

Everyone's attention snapped to the source of the voice. There in front of us, right before our eyes, was the members of Fairytail themselves.

Rose tilted her head and purred, "What the noodle is going on around here?"


	2. Chapter 2: Cats!

_Wheeeeew! Chapter two! Meh, it took me forever to build up the willpower and write this :3_

_By the way, I don't own Fairytail, or its characters!_

_(Willows POV)_

Idoits. I've been trapped in an anime with IDOITS. Sure they are my friends, but this isn't the best situation to be in with them. I looked at the main characters of Fairytail (Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Erza) and sighed. They were taking this whole disaster better than everyone else. As if to prove my point, Rose started freaking out.

"OH MEH GAWD! I'M IN AN ANIME! WHAT THE NOODLES!" She hollered.

I laughed at her odd choice of words. I glanced at Lizzy, who was stroking the blue cat, Happy, to keep calm. Sage was running around fangirling at an unsafe level. I scanned my surroundings until my eyes stopped at Nicole. She had a quizzical expression across her face. I pushed off from the wall and walked over to her. When I came closer, I saw what had confused her. In her hand was a small, golden key.

"What's that?" I asked.

Nicole just laughed and sarcastically responded, "The key to my gym locker."

**Very funny.**

A short yelp came from Lizzy and Sage's direction. I turned around to see Sage trying to yank Happy from Lizzy's arms. The poor kitty just clawed into Lizzy's arms, who was spastically sneezing due to her unforgiving cat allergy.

"Uh guys? Is that really necessary?" I purred, slightly amused.

Sage spun around waving her arms in the air overdramatically exclaiming, "Of course! I want to pet the talking kitty!"

Of course she does….

(Nicole's POV)

The small key was bugging me. It looked so familiar. But, somehow I couldn't remember where I had seen it. Suddenly, something crashed into my side. I jumped back in surprise and yelped. The "something" was Rose. She pointed at the key and growled, "How come you get a shiny key?"

That's all she's concerned with?

She kept shoving me until I lost my balance and fell over. As I fell, I thrust my hands out to catch myself. While doing this, the key dragged the air and tore a blue light through space. The light engulfed the room with blinding vividness. When it faded, someone I've never seen before was standing right before me.

He wore ragged clothes. A spiked leather collar was strapped around his neck. At the end of the collar, was a long metallic black chain. He wore midnight black gloves that were curved into spikes at the knuckles. His jet black hair was spiked on end. His eyes were a lemon yellow and seemed to glow. But the strangest part was, he had the ears of a cat. Not to mention his fluffy tail.

"I'm Kai, the spirit of the cat." He purred.

** Yeah, I didn't see it coming either. I kind of played around with this chapter.**

**Nicole: Yay! I'm the first one with powers.**

**Sorry for just dropping Kai on you. He's the cat, from the Chinese zodiac. **

**(Fruits Basket Reference)**

**I couldn't find a constellation spirit not used by Lucy :/ **

**Anyway, I had fun with this. Hopefully another chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Natsu: When do we actually get to do stuff?  
Me (Lizzy): STOP RUSHING ME!  
*Jumps out a window***


	3. Chapter 3: MAGIC CHAINSAWS!

_Soooooooooooooo. I should be doing something productive…._

_NOPE! Going to write this fanfiction!_

(NO POV)

Everyone stared in awe at Kai. He just stood there flicking his tail. He purred, "Um, is there something wrong, Master?"

Judging by everyone's positions, everyone assumed that Nicole was the so called, "master."

"Uh n-no nothing at all…" Nicole stuttered.

Kai stood up straighter, "Well if nothing is wrong, may I go?"

"Uhhh…sure." Nicole awkwardly shrugged.

Kai stared for a moment and meowed, "Are you going to dismiss me then…?"

Nicole jerked up and awkwardly commanded, "Close gate of the…cat…?"  
Kai then bowed and vanished in a blue mist cloud.

(Sage's POV)  
I took advantage of this confusing situation to snag Happy from Lizzy! He's so cute and cuddly! …That's all I have to say.

(Rose's POV)  
I jumped up and down waving my arms. I was excited and felt more sugar-high than the time I found a secret stash of Halloween candy! I hollered at the top of my lungs, "ME NEXT! I want summon a kitty!"

Everyone stared at me funny, why were they looking at me like that.

I looked over at the slightly annoyed Fairytail cast, the one with spikey red hair pointed at my and commented, "Your arm is glowing…."

I glanced down at my arm. A green pattern of light way engulfing my arm. I yanked it out of the rift in surprise. A glowing object was now enclosed in my hand. The light shattered an object of pure awesomeness was now in my possession. It was a large chainsaw. Its handle was a bright, girly pink. The spikey part was stripped red-and-white in a candy cane manner. It even smelled all minty fresh! I raised it above my head. An evil expression stretched across my face.

"I'M GOING TO BREAK SOMETHING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

(Willows POV)  
As soon as the sugar loving maniac yelled THAT everyone darted off in different directions. I groaned and held my head in my hands. Their screaming in terror was giving me a terrible headache. I turned around and slammed my fist against the wall. Everyone stared at me in a manner that was slightly more quizzical than usual.

Gray, who somehow managed to ditch his shirt in all this confusion, pointed the same way as Natsu had to Rose.

"Your hand…it's kind of-"  
"Glowing?" I interrupted.

He nodded.

I swung my head over to my arm. It was glowing a cold light blue. The pattern of ice-make magic was enclosed around my arm. I looked at the pattern and smirked. Clenching my fist, I crafted an oversized mallet.

"Oh Rosy," I called.

The predator now had become the prey. I darted after the chainsaw wielding monster and chased her in circles around the guild.

(Lizzy's POV)  
Well that escalated quickly.

Lucy looked over at me and asked, "Are they always like this?"

I smiled, "Well, usually it's usually worse."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I DONE DID IT!  
Rose: I got myself a magic chainsaw!  
Willow: Well I can make a magical ice mallet.**

**Lizzy: Yup! I'm successful at something.**

**Natsu & Gray: …For once**

**Lizzy: SHADDUP!  
Hope you enjoyed this nonsense. I'll get more up soon.**

**Erza: I haven't spoken yet…**

**Lizzy: I'm working on it.**

**Sage: CATS CATS CATS!  
Happy: Help…me…**


	4. Chapter 4: Fast-Food is Magic

_Blergh! I'm going to start on this, eat a cookie, take a nap, and then finish the chapter!_

_OH! I don't own anything to do with fairytail! Except Kai and all my friends! They're mine!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

(Lilzzy's POV)

I had collapsed against the wall, along with all the others. We were all lined up orderly, which was extremely strange. Even stranger, Gray was wearing a shirt. No one really knew what to say at this point.

Nicole finally broke the silence and asked, "Soooooo, what can Lizzy and Sage do?"  
I perked up at the sound of my name. That's right, I didn't know what the heck my powers were yet. With my luck, I'd probably have the magical ability to talk to rocks. Actually, talking to rocks is too extreme for me. I would probably end up powerless.

Erza interrupted my thought by stating, "We have an aptitude test to figure that out." Who would have guessed? I stood up and poked Sage in the shoulder.

"You want to try it?" I asked.

Sage shrugged, "Sure! I want to see what I can do!"  
Erza went into a separate room for a moment, then came out holding a stack of papers. She handed each of us a pencil, and put the papers on the floor. I stared at the papers, and looked at the table that was just a foot from them. Why hadn't she just set them down there?  
"Hey lady! There's a perfectly good table right there! WHAT YOU GOT AGAINST TABLES?!" Rose hollered, spinning around with her chainsaw.

"I'm perfectly aware of that, and I have nothing against tables." Erza replied.

"Liar." Rose muttered.

Natsu started laughing uncontrollably all of the sudden. In between hysterical laughter he managed to get out, "They've already made it farther than the last person who took this test!"  
I tilted my head at the papers. They seemed ordinary. I carefully bent down and picked one up. Everyone, but the Fairytail cast, watched curiously as I turned it over.

**It was blank.**

I just stared blankly in confusion for a moment, then built up the courage to ask, "So, where's the test?"

Erza laughed, "That is the test."

To make things worse, Gray commented, "You got five minutes before it explodes."

Everyone jumped in in fear.

Lucy sighed, "He's joking."

Sighing in relief, I walked on over to the table, and set down the blank paper. I pulled up a seat and sat down. Sage followed behind me. I took my pencil and started to sketch random doodles, because hey, that's what paper is made for!

As I sketched, the lines started to move on their own. They curled and stretched across the paper. I jumped out of my seat and watched in awe as the sketch of a snake I had drawn came to life, and tore itself out of the paper. It had full volume, but lacked color. It bobbed its head and hissed. I looked down at the paper and reached out for it slowly. The snake hissed and coiled itself tightly. I snapped up the paper in one quick motion. The snake sprang out with its fangs bulging out in my direction. I held up the paper as a shield. The snake collided with the paper with such force that I stumbled backwards. The paper glowed bright silver, and absorbed the snake. I turned the paper over and stared at the sketched snake.

I glanced over at the others and shrugged. I guess I could bring doodles to life. Suddenly Rose's eyes lit up and she started bouncing up and down, clapping her heads chanting,

"Now do a unicorn! Make a fluffy unicorn!"

I sighed and began to sketch to entertain her.

(Sage's POV)

I was the last one. That's depressing. I held the pencil against the paper and concentrated really hard. How could I unlock my powers? I growled and stared at everyone else. They were all happily bouncing about. Lizzy was working on a unicorn for Rose. Rose was…licking her chainsaw…? I tilted my head in utter puzzlement. She looked over and saw my expression and held her chainsaw over her head,

"IT TASTES LIKE PEPPERMENT!"  
Nicole recoiled and muttered, "Gross! I hate that stuff…"  
I looked over at Gray and Willow. They were having some sort of contest on who could make the strangest object out of ice. I assumed Gray was winning with his barbarian switchblade-wielding duckling figure. Nicole was staring into Kai's gate key. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy were all chatting about how strange we were. I had to agree with them on that one. We were strange people after all. Not everyone just teleports into anime, after all. I looked over at the cutest thing in the room, Happy the talking blue cat! I wished that he liked me, but for some reason he was scared to death of me. I don't know why. I unconsciously started scribbling down seemingly random patterns. At the last scribble, the paper flashed a deep purple. The patterns flashed up in the sky. Happy's eyes suddenly flashed a deep purple, and he jumped on me purring,

"I love you Sage! You're soooooo nice!"  
Lizzy stretched her arms in the air and yawned, "Something isn't right here."

Natsu nodded, "She must have that rule writing magic…"  
Gray looked over a Natsu, "Well that's unusually smart for you.

Natsu growled, "SHUT UP!"  
Nicole spoke up, "Shouldn't we save the cat?"  
Lucy sighed, "Well, her magic isn't very strong right now, so the spell will wear off soon."  
Natsu suddenly burst out, "Well, I need food! Let's go eat at a magical fast-food restaurant."

Everyone else, besides Sage and Happy, nodded in agreement and left to get food substances.

**Well, there ya go!  
Willow: Gray you need to see someone about your problem.**

**Gray: What "problem."  
Willow: Your weird habit.**

**Gray: That isn't a problem**

**Willow: It's bad for your health!**

**Gray: I don't care.**

**Well, that happened….**


	5. Chapter 5: The Moolah Problem!

_I don't own Fairytail cast. I do own Kai. My friends aren't my slaves, so they own themselves. Blah blah blah! ON WITH THE SHOW!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

(POV Rose)

We all ran into this amazing fast-food restaurant called, "Burgers for your Face." It was awesome! The food flew around the room and landed on your plate. Everyone ordered the same thing. Burgers. After all, that's all they sold. I would have eaten mine first, but Natsu beat me in our little race. He's like the king of speed eating! Anyway, when the bill came, none of my friends had any money. No cash equals no food. No food equals an angry Rose! We need the *moolah! Oh and I may or may not have smashed a table in anger...

(Willows POV)

We had no money, so everyone made Lucy pay. Even for the "table repair" bill after Rose's little accident. After we left, Sage rushed up to us bawling, "HAPPY DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"  
Everyone sighed. That figured. The spell was bound to wear off eventually. Rose walked up to Sage and hugged her. I didn't know that being hugged by a chainsaw-wielding little girl could calm someone down that fast, but it did. She was as cheery as ever in less than a minute. I smiled, but it quickly vanished as I realized the seriousness behind our situation.

I cleared my throat announced, "Okay. Obviously, we need jobs that make money! So-"  
Rose interrupted, "I want to be a lion tamer!"

I face-palmed so hard it left a red handprint on my forehead. Once again, idiots.

"Rose you can't be a lion tamer." I stated.

"Willow crushes dreams." Rose moaned to Natsu, who nodded his approval.

I sighed and looked to Gray for help. His awkwardly stood up straighter and suggested,

"You guys could join our guild. The jobs pay pretty well so-"

A second interruption occurred. Happy flew out of no identified direction and crashed into Natsu's face. This event has no real meaning though, because every living being ignored it.

I looked towards my friends and shrugged, "Well, who votes we should join Fairytail?"

Everyone's hand shot up.

Rose declared, "I'll be a lion tamer as a side-job then!"

Everything was going great until Lizzy and Nicole decided to point a crucial fact out.

"We have nowhere to sleep tonight." They stated in unison.

Everyone was completely silent. Rose tapped into her magic and summoned her candy-cane chainsaw. She glared menacingly at Nicole and Lizzy and roared, "YOU RUINED THE HAPPY MOMENT!"

Nicole and Lizzy started running for their lives as the little maniac sprinted after them. I watched, slightly amused. They were making a huge scene. I'm pretty sure everyone thought it was slightly funny. It was hard not to find a little girl chasing two girls twice her size around with a minty chainsaw hilarious. Once I grew bored of watching them, I turned to Gray and asked, "Well, where do we sign up?"

"And where can we rent an apartment for…five? Sage asked, quietly doing the math.

After that, we rented a room next to Lucy, got, in the words of Rose, "funny looking colored stamp-tattoos," on our arms, (except Sage, who decided to be a rebel and get hers on the side of her leg) and fell asleep until the very next day!

**_It is a short chappy, I know. I just wanted to do SOMETHING! I was so bored, I could have read a book. (JK I actually love books)_**

**_Willow: BerbadermberbadermIowndat!  
Everyone else: 0_0_**

**_Willow: What did I do?  
Lizzy: Everything_**

**_*moolah- (Noun) A weird word for money._**

**_I don't think anyone reads this but people I know XD  
Oh well! ON WITH THE SHOW!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Catnapping Hydra

_MEEEEEEEEH! I have no idea what to write at this point, so I'm sorry if it gets a teeny bit random…_

_I don't own Fairytail or the characters. I do own Kai! My friends are just…here._

(Lizzy's POV)

Earlier today, we swung by the guild and got a new job to make some money. Not only do we have to pay for rent, food, and other important supplies, but last night Nicole accidently summoned Kai, and he crashed into a wall and smashed half our apartment. Plus, I need to get an allergy shot because apparently I can be allergic to cat-like celestial spirits. Those shots aren't free you know.

Anyway, when we got there, a terrible surprise was waiting for us. Sage was probably the most affected by it, however Natsu was freaking out as well. Happy had been cat-napped. Yeah, the poor little blue cat was just whisked away by some weird kidnapper. While everyone was freaking out, Rose pointed at the board and found a strange job that required us to kill a, "Catnapping Hydra." Coincidence? I THINK NOT!

Yeah. This anime world can be pretty dang strange sometimes…

Anyway, right now my friends and I are on our way over to kill this thing and save every single cat, including Happy. Natsu didn't come because this requires a lot of transportation (he's got issues). Lucy, Erza, and Gray didn't come because they were going to "comfort" Natsu. I'm pretty sure they just think we're weird, and want to avoid us. Eh, I don't care.

I personally just wish I had gotten an allergy shot before we arrived at the Hydra's lair. I'm sneezing up a storm…

(Nicole's POV)

Can you believe this whole Catnapping Hydra disaster? It's ridiculous! I felt sorry for Lizzy, she was in misery, all that sneezing and coughing was getting worse and worse as we got closer to the core of this things lair. I looked down at my belt loops, had looped Kai's key into one. He was kind-of sad right now. I think he felt bad about smashing our apartment.

Speaking of Kai, we haven't had time to arrange a contract. I hope it is okay with him if I summon him today. I glanced at Willow. She had made an ice sword, and saw keeping it ready at her side. Sage, who was determined to rescue Happy, had brought a night black staff with three white stripes across the top to draw out the patterns that activated her rule making magic. However, she was currently swinging it around her head out of boredom. Lizzy had brought along a thick sketchbook to bring some drawings to life. Rose was currently swinging around her precious chainsaw.

The Hydra's lair was like an underground labyrinth. The entrance was an unimpressive hole in the ground, however, once you step inside thousands of tunnels twist and turn in many confusing directions. The walls of the tunnels were a smooth, blue-grey polished stone. I ran my fingers along the wall and felt the cool surface. Suddenly, a loud roar erupted from deep inside the tunnels.

Everyone froze. Sage started bouncing up and down. Jumping from foot to foot eagerly.

"Take it easy, Sage." Willow mumbled calmly.

"If that THING hurt my poor little happy, I'LL KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Sage exclaimed,

"AND CHAINSAWS!" Rose decided to add.

After that, Happy's voice echoed through the tunnels,

"HELP! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME! NYA!"

Sage erupted with rage! She roared, "I WILL KILL IT," while sprinting into the maze of tunnels! Rose followed after her shrieking, "WAIT FOR ME, FRIEND!" Lizzy stumbled after the energetic two, I ran up behind her, and Willow decided to make sure no one died on the way there by going last. We stumbled through the tunnels until we saw the Hydra.

It was insanely huge. It had a bulky body with rippling muscles, and every scale had the same blue-grey color as the stone around it. It tail was long and thick, with a large arrow shaped spike at the end. Its hind legs were larger than its front legs, giving it the stance of a cat about to pounce. It had long hook-shaped talons, which were pure black. It had nine long, slick necks that each held up a snarling, narrow head. Each head had a different assortment of jagged teeth, but the one in the exact middle had the most terrifying fangs. They were long and curved backwards to hook prey. Every eye were a pool of darkness, and glazed over black. In one massive claw, it hooked Happy by his green pack. The only signal that he was alive, was the slight twitching or his tail.

Its cold glare slowly turned towards us. Each head swerved in our direction. Targeting its next victim. As every head opened its mouth, I can't help but think one thing. As everyone draws their weapon and prepares to fight, only one though runs through my head.

_ "__**We're screwed."**__  
_

**_DUN DUN DUUUUUUH!_**

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger…  
Sorry for the strangeness…_**

**_Sorry for being completely weird…_**

**_On second thought, I take back that last one. I'm weird and I'm proud J_**

**_Oh, see if you can find the Soul Eater reference, except Sage, She'll find it right away…_**


	7. Chapter 7: My Candy Rocket-Launcher

_I can't believe people are actually reading this! It makes me so happy! Nya~!_

(Rose's POV)

Everything became a blur from there. We all scattered into different directions. Three heads smashed into the ground to try and crush us. Gravel flew up in the air and hit our faces. I whipped out my chainsaw and lunged for the closest head. With one swift movement, I activated my weapon and chopped one of the nine heads right off. I jumped from head to head until all nine heads landed on the stony floor with a gross, "sploosh," noise. I bounced to the floor and swung my chainsaw around in achievement.

"I did it!" I exclaimed.

Everyone stared at me in horror. What did I do this time? I slowly turned my head around. The hydra's nine necks were splitting into eighteen. They tore apart with a loud sound of shredding flesh. I took a step back in fear as a new head on each neck mutated into perfect twin duplicate of the original. I growled at pointed up at the heads,

"THAT'S CHEATING!"  
(Willows POV)

Thanks the amazing Rose, we now have eighteen murderous heads after us. I glanced over at Sage. She was sketching some crazy pattern in the air with her staff. The air shimmered deep purple as she frantically drew. I looked at the pattern, what was she doing? I snapped my head around when I heard the slam of the Hydra's tail. I saw Rose go soaring through the air. I sighed and looked over at Lizzy to see her pencil jaggedly draw out something. She quickly ripped out the page and activated her magic. Swiftly, she slid it under Rose's crash-landing spot. It shimmered silver, and then a huge trampoline exploded out of the paper. Rose plummeted down and hit the trampoline. I half expected her to just crash through it. However, she flew back into the air, waving her arms in the air yelling, "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"

I looked down at my sword. How the heck are we going to beat this thing? A flash of blinding deep purple blinded me for a moment. I looked directly at the source. It was Sage! She had finished sketching out the pattern. All of the eighteen sets of eyes glowed violet for a moment. Then they went back to their blank, glazed over state. I turned my head to Sage,

"What was that?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side.

She smiled, "Now the heads will not grow back!"

I looked back down at my sword. Close combat is out of the question. Rose proved that when she got smacked to the side like a harmless fly. We needed a distraction. One that would draw all the heads away from Sage and I. This way, Sage could recuse Happy, and I could deliver eighteen clean slices to the necks. I glanced over at Rose and hollered,

"Can you summon anything besides that chainsaw?"

She stared at me blankly for a second then smiled, "I can try!"

I watched as her chainsaw evaporated into the air. Then she called upon her green magic, I watched as she summoned another weapon. I gasped out loud as I realized how powerful this weapon was.

(No POV)  
Rose's hand stretched across the huge rocket-launcher she had summoned. It was mainly jet black. At the very tip, it was sharpened off to make a fine point. The tip was white at the end, then it went to a thick stripe of orange, the last stripe as yellow. This made the tip look like a piece candy corn. Rose pressed her hand to the candy corn tip, and spiraled it around. The rocket-launcher whirred and a flare of green magic morphed into an oversized lollipop that was spiked like a club. She rested it on her shoulder and waved her arms around excitedly. Seeing this, Willow had the perfect plan. She gathered them all a good distance away from the Hydra.

**(TIME SKIP)**

"Okay, so everyone understands the plan?" Willow asked, not wanting anyone to mess up.

The others nodded enthusiastically. Willow smiled. It was time to start. She pointed at Lizzy and questioned, "Do you have the drawing?  
Lizzy nodded tiredly, her request had drained her of her magical energy. All she had left was enough to summon the object. Willow turned her attention to Nicole, "Okay, we're ready for Kai." Nicole nodded, pulling out the key to summon him. As she struck the air with Kai's key, Willow looked at Sage and Rose. Sage already knew her part well. However, Rose was unpredictable...

"You sure you understand, Rose?" Willow inquired.

Rose nodded, making her wild hair fly in all directions. "I got this!" She responded, giving the thumbs up with one hand, and balancing her rocket-launcher on her other shoulder. Willow sighed, "Okay, let's get this party started!"

Willow rushed out first, drawing her frosty sword. She jumped up onto the first Hydra head she saw, and hacked at its face. It roared out of pain and annoyance. It lifted a large claw and swung at her. Willow jumped away just in time, and backed up. She looked up towards the right-hand wall of the tunnel. Where were they?! Then, the loud, echoing battle-cry of Rose shattered my eardrums. Then it swung into view.

**On a huge wrecking ball.**

Rose was firing away at every Hydra head she saw. The spiked lollipops shattered against the beast's tough hide. A few landed in the Hydra's gapping mouths. Each one exploded into a rainbow of candy after contact. This stunned the Hydra's heads.  
** "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!"** Rose roared, coming around for the second swing.

Lizzy and Nicole could be seen for a quick moment, clinging to the chain in fear. Kai was out of sight. So far everything was going to plan. Willow waited for the blue cat, Happy, to be brought to safety before she started chopping up the Hydra.

It was the third swing of the wrecking ball. Kai sure was taking his sweet time. The wrecking ball was losing speed, at this point the Hydra could knock it down. Willow glanced up nervously, and to her relief, saw Kai swinging his chain around above his head. He flicked it in the head closest to Happy, and yanked the head away. This caused the wrecking ball to stop. Everyone atop it was now vulnerable.

"NOW!" Willow commanded, not wasting any time.

Sage shot out of the shadows and flung herself onto the head that was being held still by Kai. She half ran, half slid down its neck and reached for Happy. Grasping the exhausted cat, she jumped off the Hydra, and gave a thumbs up to Willow. It was time to finish off the Hydra.

(Sage's POV)  
I spun around with Happy in my arms. He was so cute! I'm glad that nasty Hydra didn't devour him! I looked down at the cute thing and smiled. He looked up dizzily and purred, "Thanks, Sage! You aren't _so _bad."

I exploded with happiness and spun around several more times!  
HAPPY LOVES ME! YAY!

I looked over at Willow, and felt sorry for the Hydra.

**This seemed like a good stopping point….**

**Sage is a cat lover, if you hadn't noticed.**

**Nicole: Kai has a bigger part than me in this chapter…**

**Lizzy: WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE EXPECTING OF ME?!  
Lizzy then jumps out the freshly repaired window.**

**Willow: Someone call the repair guy…he needs to replace it with unbreakable glass this time…**


	8. Chapter 8: Willow's a BOSS

_Noodles and sauce! I've discovered my childhood again! For those of you who know what Fossil Fighters and Fossil Fighters Champions are, I applaud you! That is my childhood, besides Pokemon of course._

_Rambling out of the way, I present the next chapter!_

(No POV)

Willow charged the Hydra, sword drawn. She swiftly sprang up and cleanly sliced the first head off. The beast stumbled in confusion. The two heads next to the one that was chopped stared at the limp flesh in confusion. They each eyes each other and growled. Turning their attention towards Willow, they snapped their jaws together and lunged at her. Each of the seventeen living heads were now a tangled mess of snapping and hissing. Willow gracefully dodged each bite, swiftly hacking off three more heads. The Hydra backed up in confusion, no one had ever lasted this long. It reared up and its remaining fourteen heads roared. Willow showed no fear. Her face was blank. Calmly, she activated her magic and let her two-handed broad ice-sword vanish. She then summoned two twin Japanese ice swords. These were long and slim. The edges were thin and sharp enough to split a single hair right down the middle. Overall, they were built for quick cutting.

She crossed them over her head to form an "X" shape. A target for the Hydra. Seeing this form of mockery, the Hydra became enraged. It reared up all its remaining heads and flung itself once more at Willow. It took less than a minute, then fourteen severed heads fell to the ground with a "thunk." Willow turned away from the limp Hydra's body with a swift swerve on her heels. She then strolled past her gaping friends, calling behind her, "So, where are all the other cats?"

**Derp! Well, here it is! Sorry for the short size, and late update; wasn't working for me yesterday. Plus I wanted to play Fossil Fighters Champions!**

**Willow: I'm so boss in this.**

**Everyone else: What were we doing this entire time?  
Me: I don't know. Maybe you went out for ice-cream…?  
Rose: I like ice-cream! **

**(Random Little Side-Adventure Thing) **

**Me: I have to..?  
Rose: Yes.**

**Me: Fine…**

**Commence the random light shows and elaborate fireworks!  
Me: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!  
(A While Later)  
Me: Are you happy now?  
Rose: Yes I am.**


	9. Chapter 9: New Person!

I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope you all aren't mad at me… I've been busy(and by busy I mean I've been addicted to Attack on Titan and Homestuck) and have had zero inspiration for this so far. Excuses out of the way! (Nicoles POV) We wandered through the caverns, searching for every catnapped cat. Every once in a while, we heard the mewing of a cat. As soon as we heard that, we began searching until we found it. Then, we would wander until we heard the next meow. It was a long and grueling process. The time seemed to slip away, like the sands of an hourglass. The more we wandered, the more exhausted we became. Soon, we reached a point where we could go on no longer. Everyone collapsed into a pile on the stoney floor. The lazy cats flopped beside us, purring and meowing their approval of the break. "That's it! I'm done!" Sage sighed, putting her hands up in defeat. "I-ACHO-think we should-ACHO-head on back now-ACHO!" Sneezed Lizzy. "I CAN'T FEEL MEH LEGS!" Groaned Rose, flopping on the ground dramatically. To all of this, Willow and I just nodded. I don't know about her, but I was too tired to complain. We all decided as a group to head back to Fairytail guild, with the fifty-something cats we had uncovered. We turned around and stared at the many tunnels, and a slow realization crept up on us. "Uh, which way did we come from exactly…?" I muttered, half to myself. Lizzy sneezed and pointed at the tunnel closest to the left, "I think it was that one." Rose shook her head, "Nope! The one to the right! After all, right is always RIGHT!" Willow suggested the one straight down the middle. I just sighed and watched them argue. I had no better suggestions. Whichever way we went, was just a good of a guess than mine, or anyone's. I moaned and looked over at Sage, who had Happy perched on her head. She seemed to be deep in thought. I slowly walked on over and asked, "What do you think?" She looked at me and smiled, "I think we should make our own exit." Everyone went silent. Her idea's real meaning sunk into everyone. As soon as Rose understood the true meaning of the suggestion, a chaotic smile stretched across her face. "YEAH! LET'S BLOW IT UP!" Se hollered. Willow nodded approvingly. "Yeah, if we just blow our way through, we won't get lost." I think Willow was taking this from a logical perspective. Personally, I just think these maniacs were looking for an excuse to blow something up. Lizzy spastically sneezed at least forty times in a row. She waved her hands in the air and coughed, "Just do whatever gets us out of this maze faster, if I stay here any longer, I'm probably going to suffocate." Willow took command asked everyone who wasn't Sage to know around on the walls and find the weakest spot in the walls. She told Sage to make a magic code that was more accurate than strong. I could understand this, if the explosion was too strong, we would all be blown up along with the wall. It needed to be accurate enough to just blow through in a straight line. I sighed and knocked along the walls, looking for hollow and weak spots. I turned my head to Lizzy. Unfortunately, the cats seemed to like her a lot. They followed her around and made her allergies worse. Although, Lizzy was also picking them up and hugging them, so it's also her fault she's in misery. (Lizzy's POV) I knocked along the walls, with at least ten cats on my heels. I finally came to a part of the wall that echoed when I knocked it. I rapped my knuckles along the wall just to make sure I was correct. I called everyone over, at dew an "X" over the spot. Sage turned to us, and told us to back up. We all obeyed, except Rose who was determined to help blow it up. Eventually, I distracted her long enough with about twenty cats. She pranced around the cavern, meowing in sync with the little fuzz-balls. Sage waved her staff over the mark, sketching out different complex patterns. When the wall appeared to be covered in a magical complex spider web, she stepped as far back as she could. Reaching out, she lightly tapped the center of the web. BOOOOOM! The wall was demolished instantly. Chunks of sediment and gravel blew into our faces, making me sneeze even more. After that, everything went smoothly. We managed to travel back to Fairytail safely. We still had all of the furry kittens. No one had combusted into flame. Everything was great. We thought things were going to get easier from now on. How wrong could we be? (No POV) The group barged into Fairytail, gleefully chatting about cats, hydras, and candy bazookas. However, as soon as they laid eyes upon the center of the room, their conversation fell flat. Sage held Happy up to her face as a shield. Willow face-palmed and sighed. Nicole was trying to make sense of this phenomenon. It was so surprising, Lizzy stopped sneezing to gasp. Rose was bouncing up and down, bubbling with excitement. "Hey, I know that person!" She giggled. There, standing in front of the all the Fairytail guild members, was someone from our world. The real world. Who was this person? His name was- "JARVIS?" The shocked girls finally gasped. GIRLS! DON'T INTERUPT MY NARRATING! Aaaaaand I'm done. *Throws hands up in the air* Sorry, I know it's a little short but, hey, you guys got a new character. That's exciting, I hope…. Jarvis: I exist now :D Me: Sure, it only took nine chapters…. Jarvis: WHO ASKED YOU?! Me: *backs away slowly* Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. It won't take long to write the next one. Probably. Possibly. Eeeh, don't hold your breath XD …..Please don't kill me. (I think the format for fanfictions changed, so sorry for the weird formatting) 


	10. Chapter 10: Just let me Sleep!

_Wheeeeeew! I'm actually doing something productive! So I figured out the formatting thing, sort of. The problem was mostly just me being a silly noodle. I'll fix it later! _

_On with the story!_

(No POV)  
The girls had stumbled in on something surprising. This Jarvis guy had been apart of their world. The real world. He was also the strangest guy on the face of the earth, but that's beside the point. The point is, he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Where did you come from friend?" Rose asked, surprisingly without doing anything strange or stupid.

Jarvis shrugged, "I have no idea. I guess I-"  
"He dropped in from the ceiling!" Natsu shouted.

Lizzy looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "I suppose that the ceiling isn't going to open back up again. Shoot, I've got a dog to feed..."

Just then, a blinding neon green rift opened up in the ceiling. It shimmered different hues of jade and emerald. Then, it flared pure white, and two unhappy girls plopped onto the floor.

"Meeh! My head is spinning all over the place..." The redhead mumbled.

"Who am I? Wait no...where am I? Yeah. That's the right question..." The other yawned, clearly not caring about the current situation.

Lizzy, Nicole, Sage, and Rose greeted the redhead with a friendly, "Hi Evelina, nice to see you _drop in_." Then they continued to laugh at their terrible excuse for a pun.

However, even though Evelina looked like her normal self, there was something slightly wrong with the other one. Well, more than usual at least.

"Uh, hey Azure?" Willow whispered.

"Hmm? Yeah what?" Azure yawned.

"You're kind of...silver." Willow observed.

This was true. Normally, Azure wouldn't have long, silver hair. Also, it wasn't normal to have wolf-like tail and ears. Usually, a person would freak out and call a nearby hospital, probably deeply concerned for their health. However, Azure didn't have her phone with her, and didn't exactly care.

"Cool. Now I'm going back to sleep!" She growled, laying back down on the floor.

Evelina was already over the whole being teleported into an anime scenario, and was now chatting it up with Lizzy, Nicole, and Rose. Sage was spinning around the room with Happy. Natsu was trying his best to recapture Happy from Sage(to be honest, he's wasting his time), and who knows where the heck Jarvis was.

Out of all these people, only one of them could be considered sane. She was Willow. At the moment, she was just looking around at the strange situation, and wondering,

"How did we get into this mess?"

The original FairyTail members shrugged and sighed, "Hey, we don't even know where you came from."

_Derp Derp Derp. I have zero inspiration right now. I may start something else while brainstorming ideas for this! Maybe. A big fat maybe._


End file.
